Stained
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: Mikasa and Levi have finally found each other, and things are better than anyone would have thought. One day, Mikasa gets attacked on a mission. Will she survive? How will Levi cope? Was the Skinless Titan after her? Levi/Mikasa. Graphic sex and violence.
1. Fight

_ Stained _  
_Rated: M for upcoming graphic lemon, graphic violence, cursing, death and so on. _  
_Pairings: Levi/Mikasa_

_Disclaimer: nah son dont own anything_

Hi! This is my first ever Shingeki no Kyojin story! i am very exited to write this, so I can almost promise that I will frequently update!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

1. My heart pounded hard as I moved swiftly from tree to tree. The Scouting Legion was on a mission in the woods north from Wall Rose. A civilian said that he had seen a large group of Titans roaming around, uninterested in him, or any other village nearby. The fact that they weren't attacking was more terrifying than if they would have been devouring humans. If Titans didn't act like they would naturally, something was wrong.

We were to attack them from two different directions, from east and west. Eren, Ymir, Historia, Armin, Connie, Hanji and Erwin were to attack from the west. The much smaller group, with me, Levi, Sasha and Jean attacked from the east.

The mission started out fine. We attacked the group of Titans, and killed them without the least of resistance. It was like they didn't even acknowledge our presence. That was when Erwin started to yell for us to retreat. He had understood what started to cross everyone else's mind. It was a trap. It had to be.

Everyone started to move away from the now melting carcasses, when the most horrifying sound blasted through the woods. Connie and Sasha were taken by surprise, and they both lost their balance for a second, hitting a few twigs before jumping on the same big branch we all stood on. The sound came again, unlike anything that we had ever heard. It sounded like Eren in his Titan form, only much louder and much more terrifying. You could feel it in your bones, in your heart. It was like that sound was paralyzing us. We all stood there, no one saying a word. The sound came again, and everyone tried to figure out what it was. It sounded like a scream, but it was too loud. I quickly looked around, looking after the man I now did anything to protect. He stood a few meters away from me, and I could see that he looked worried. Small pearls of sweat started to form on his forehead, and his hand was gripping the shaft of his sword hard. I knew what that meant. We had been training together for so long now. He was ready to fight.

"Commander, what are we doing?!" Connie asked, breaking the silence with a voice filled with terror a soldier never allowed himself to feel. Erwin didn't answer; he just stared at the direction where the sound had come from. We all followed his example. It didn't take more than a second before the sound came again, this time followed by thumping footsteps. After a second, our tree was surrounded by 7- and 10-meter Titans. They were fast, much faster than Eren or Annie in their Titan form. Everyone else had noticed it, and their expressions varied from disbelief to fear.

"You know what to do." Erwin mumbled between gritted teeth. "We take every single one down."

Before anyone had even time to agree to the leader, both he and Eren had swung to another tree, catching two Titans attention as they did.

"We need to get the Titans apart" Levi commanded, and threw a fast glance at me. I nodded. With a fast jump we were soaring through the air, making five big Titans follow us deeper into the woods. We landed on separate branches, and looked at each other. It was time for us to do what we did best.

When Levi and I fought, it was like dancing. Our moves mirrored each other and our blades cut into the necks of the enemies with such excellence, that almost everyone couldn't do anything but admire. After months of practicing together our technique was next to perfect. It didn't take long before Titan after another fell to the ground, steam oozing from their neck. We swung ourselves back to the group, to help everyone else. I was relieved to see that no one was hurt, or dead. My relief didn't last long. The scream that we had earlier heard roared through the woods, making the Titans stop in their movements, as if they would be listening. When the roar stopped, all the Titans turned to Eren. Fear went through my body. I suddenly knew exactly what whoever was behind this wanted. He wanted to only person who could save mankind.

Eren.

"Commander!" I screamed and swung myself next to Erwin. "We have to get Eren out of here. This was all nothing but a trap to lure Eren out. To kill him!" I breathed heavily, and tried to find Eren with my gaze. He was ten meters from me, battling a 10-meter Titan with Connie. Erwin seemed to believe me, and I bit my lip. I hoped it wouldn't be too late. I needed Eren. He was the only one who could reassure her that she would get the future she wanted. The future she needed.

"Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin and Hanji!" Erwin screamed, catching his soldiers' attention. "Get Eren back to the Headquarter. It's a trap!"

"Yes sir!" Hanji replied and motioned to the group that they were leaving. Eren didn't even protest, and the rest of the group looked kind of relieved. "See you in the base" she yelled as she swung past us.

Her words were overpowered by the sound that once again roared through the forest. Only this time, it was a lot closer. Almost as if it would have been behind us-

"Ackerman, look out!" Erwin yelled and pushed me to the side so hard that I lost my balance. We both fell through the air and landed on the hard ground, and watched the tree we just had been standing on fall on the remaining Titans, killing them in the process. Gasping for air that had been hit out of my lungs, I realized that no bones were broken. Good.  
I turned around and looked at the thing that had ripped the tree out of the ground and thrown in on the Titans. It was humongous, almost 30 meters. It had no skin, and blood seemed to ooze out of every fiber of his body. The blood didn't drip down though; it was as if an invisible shield was surrounding its body. Its eyes were big, and black as the night. The Titan didn't have a jaw, which caused his tongue to hang out of its mouth. The sight was horrifying.

Adrenaline rushed through my body, and I stood up and checked my maneuver gear. It was still working. Everyone seemed started jumping around the Titan, trying to attack it from various angles. The Skinless Titan let out another roar, and again, a group of small Titans appeared. That was when I saw it. A threat to the man that I had to protect. A Titan was running towards him, and he was too focused on the Skinless Titan to notice. Everyone was. I couldn't let anything happen to the man I loved. The man who would always be there for her.  
Levi.

I screamed and launched towards the 7-meter titan, with my sword ready to sink in its neck. I hit it perfectly, and felt Levis gaze on me. I turned to look at him, with a small smile. I saved your ass. His face didn't look happy at all. I could see the terror in his eyes, how he reached his hand towards me and how he screamed my name and I knew it; I knew something was wrong but what-

The grip around my body was so tight that for a second, I saw stars. I could feel the Maneuver Gear crush against my hips, and I let out a pained yelp. What was happening? I didn't understand anything; my world was nothing but pain, pain, pain and more pain.

_Fear's got a hold on me_

I looked up, and let out a cry when I finally understood what had happened. The skinless Titan had grabbed me. I was stuck in his fist, gasping for air. Its fist was warm, but the pain in my hip numbed out everything else. Small metallic pieces from my gear fell to the ground, and I found myself hoping I would fall with them.

The Titan looked at me with its big eyes, and suddenly there was only me and him. I heard nothing but my own heartbeats, and the low grumble that erupted out of the Titans throat.

"If you want to kill me, you should do it before I kill you!" I muttered between gritted teeth. The Titan squeezed me harder, and I spat out blood. I wasn't going to die easily. Not without a fight. I stared into its black eyes, and suddenly realized that it looked at me with amusement in its eyes. This is just a game for it. It doesn't need to kill me. It doesn't even think of me as a threat. It's playing with me. That filled me with rage, and I let out a scream of anger and bit down on the Titans hand. My teeth sank in, and I could taste the metallic taste of the Titans blood that now was mixing with my own. The Titan let out a grunt and grabbed my head. With a swift movement, it was now dangling me in the air, holding my hands above my head with one hand. Why wasn't anyone helping me? I looked over my shoulder, and saw all my colleagues fighting the Titan. But I couldn't hear them, it was as if…  
As if… Oh my god. The Titans got a shield surrounding it. I could see all my comrades hitting the air, but not doing any damage. The shield must have been one meter thick. The Skinless

With the other hand it stroked my leg. I felt disgusted. What was going on? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap. I looked down, and saw that the Titan had just broken my leg. My right leg was dangling in an unnatural angle. The pain didn't hit me until that moment. I let out a hoarse scream, and felt blood trickle down my chin. I stared straight in front of me, and saw Levi scream and hit the invisible wall over and over again. I looked at him, and felt tears fall down my face realizing that I might die any second. That the future that I wanted with him might not ever happen.  
"I am so naïve." I whisper to myself angrily, and make a final attempt to break free from the hard grip of my hands. It's useless, and once again I can hear the Titan grunt. It starts swinging me back and forth, faster and faster and suddenly-

I was flying. I was soaring through the air. I was free, so free. I opened my eyes, just to see that I was launching full-speed towards a tree. I hit it back-first, and heard a loud snap. I knew that something inside me had broken I knew I wasn't going to make it.  
I hit the ground with a soft thump.  
The grass smelled nice. I didn't feel pain. I didn't feel anything. Everything was calm.  
So calm and silent.

So calm...

_Yes, this fear's got a hold on me_

* * *

_WOO! Thats chapter one for you! Now please please please pleeease review! The more feedback I get, the more I feel like writing ;)_

Hugs to you all, hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back for more !

_- J_


	2. Stay

This chapter is mostly smut, with some cuteness in it. Enjoy!

* * *

_And I won't ask your God for mercy_

_My spirit is low, my soul is dirty_

**Three weeks earlier**

"Harder" she moaned in his ear. "Fuck me harder."  
He obliged, and moved his hips aggressive against her, earning a moan loud enough to wake up everyone in the castle. Not that he cared. When he was with her, he really didn't care at all.

Her pussy was tight around him. So fucking tight and it felt so fucking good.  
"Mikasa-" he groaned as her hips met his hard thrust. "You are so tight"

The room filled with their moans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Levi, fuck, I'm coming oh my god I'm coming-"the petite woman under him moaned. He kissed her hard, biting her lip, so hard that he could taste blood. He felt the pressure in his balls grow, he was so close, so fucking close but he wasn't going to give in. It was always a game between them. Who would give in first? Even sex was a competition.

"-Levi!" Mikasa let out a mixture between a hoarse scream and a moan, and _fuck  
-_ it turned him on so bad.  
"Say my name." he commanded as he pumped harder and harder into her soft body. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and bit her neck. "Say my name" he murmured before biting again.  
"Levi. Oh fuck, Levi-"she breathed heavily, and sweat made her skin glister in the moonlight that shone through the open window.

_The glow from the moon _

_Shone through cracks in your hair._

He felt her inner walls clenching around him, and the pressure was so unbearable. He drove his dick inside her one more time, before releasing his seed deep inside her, filling her up.

Neither one of them moved. They both stayed perfectly still, trying to catch their breath. Mikasa felt sperm pouring out of her, on her inner thighs before it landed on the sheets. She let out a small giggle, knowing that there was no way in hell Levi was going to sleep on the sheets if they were dirty.  
"What are you laughing at, Ackerman?" Levi asked and looked into her eyes. Mikasa bit her lip and pointed down between her legs, where they still were joined. Levi pulled out slowly, causing more sperm to drip on the sheets.  
"Fuck." Levi muttered in disgust. "Go take a shower. I'll clean up here"  
Mikasa nodded and sat on the bed, reaching for something to cover herself up with. She felt Levis glare on her back, so she decided she didn't need to cover up, knowing that he wanted to clean the bed as quick as possible. She walked to the bathroom; her bare feet make small sounds as they hit the cold stone floor. She closed the door behind her and stepped into the shower, smiling for herself. Levi was so dirty and rough when it came to sex, but as soon as the act was over, he was back to being the usual clean-freak that he is. Not that Mikasa minded. She liked him for who he was, and being a clean freak was a major part of his personality.

_Heading for adventure_

_Ruinous and young_

The warm water felt so good on her raw skin, and she knew that her skin was again forming bruises. She was like a canvas that had been finger-painted on. She didn't mind. She thought that rough sex was way more arousing than ordinary. They had done that in the beginning with Levi, when he wanted to be careful with her. She had soon started to want something more, something harder, and when she one night whispered "fuck me hard" in his ear there was no turning back. After that night, their skin always had some scars, bite marks and bruises on it.

Suddenly she felt someone stand behind her, body moving close to her. She sighed a fulfilled sigh, knowing that it was no other than Levi behind her. No other man managed to sneak up on her like that. A large hand grabbed her breast, and a thumb stroke over her nipple. Mikasa felt something hard against her back.  
"Again?" Mikasa asked, trying to sound tired, but failing miserably. Heat was starting to pool in her lower regions, and a moan escaped her lips when she felt him pinch her hardened nipple.

Levi turned Mikasa around, pressing her back against the wall. He stared into her lust filled eyes, and nearly went crazy when she licked her lips_. She was an animal…_ Mikasa kissed his neck, his collarbone, and then moved down to his abs and oh fuck it felt so good. His hard on was painfully hard, and he let out a husky moan when she finally placed her small mouth over his tip. He placed his hand on her head, not that he had to show her how he wanted it. She knew it even better than him, and every time she sucked him off it felt like the best blowjob he ever had. His hand made contact with the wall, and he let out a loud moan. She had hit a sensitive spot with her soft tongue, and it felt so good that it was unreal.

"I need you" Levi groaned and forcefully grabbed Mikasa's arm, lifting her up on her feet. He turned her around, so grabbed her hair. "I need you now."  
Mikasa gasped when she felt him enter her. She leaned on the wall for support, and bit her lip so that she wouldn't let out a cry of pleasure. When his long and strong fingers started playing with her clit, she lost every bit of control she still had left in her body.

"Fuck, Levi, please, harder, harder, oh my god" she moaned, her words mixing together. She felt that she was close, oh so close…

Levi stopped moving, and she felt his dick pulsating inside her. She let out an angry groan and turned to face him.

"Really?!" she asked angrily "You just couldn't wait for one minute? I was so close!"

Levi smirked and pulled out of her, making semen drop on the floor before slowly going down the drain.

"This was your punishment for messing the bed." he said and smacked her ass playfully. Mikasa sighed and gave Levi her bottle of conditioner. He took it and pressed out a good amount of it in the palm of his hand before rubbing it in Mikasa's hair. When Levi for the first time offered to wash her hair, she had been surprised and denied his request, thinking that it was some sort of prank. When she finally let him wash it, she realized what she had been missing out on. His talented fingers massaged her scalp in an incredible way, and her hair had never been softer.

He kissed her neck and Mikasa smiled. She had never been this happy.

_Come closer._

_Come and stay with me, now,_

After the shower Mikasa walked to their bedroom, surprised to see that Levi had changed all the bed wears. She threw her towel in the corner and jumped into the bed, letting out a happy sigh. Levi chuckled and crawled down next to her. He kissed her and let his fingers trail her neck, where the first bruises were showing.

"You're beautiful" he mumbled. She didn't answer him, but she didn't need to. The blush on her face said it all. Levi yawned and closed his eyes. He was feeling very tired, all of the sudden. He was half asleep when he heard Mikasa whisper

_"I love you"_

For the first time in years Levi fell asleep with a smile

* * *

What did you think? Please review3


End file.
